1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a document container and, more particularly to an apparatus into which a document (e.g. photograph, printed matter, etc.) may be easily inserted and hung on any available protrusion or support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Often a person preparing a meal will require the assistance of a recipe which is generally printed or written on paper or cards. It would be desirable to have a convenient means of positioning the recipe away from the working area which may be cluttered and where the recipe may become soiled or otherwide damaged, and yet still be within reading distance.
Various forms of document holders are known; however these generally require placement on a horizontal support surface and do not offer any protection of the document against damage.